


Fantastical Kiss

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Fantasy AU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkwardness, Bing is a Saint, Feelings, First Kiss, Google Deserves Happiness, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), My poor bean, Painting, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scorpion Person, Sweet, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: An abused, PTSD-ridden gorgon and an awkward, passionate scorpion monster find romance in the mostunlikelyplace of each other.Or, Bing and Google's first kiss.





	Fantastical Kiss

Bing sat on the edge of the vegetation surrounding the beach of the oasis, sketchbook in one hand and paintbrush in the other. The sketch was of Google as he was now, waist-deep in the lake with his robe lying on the shore and laughing as he fed pieces of fruit to the fish swarming him. He look unbelievably _happy_, a brightness in his eyes that hadn't been there even when he first got his ability to turn others to stone removed. There was a twig currently being slowly constricted by his snakes, predominately Oliver, who was firmly curled around the stick possessively and hissing at the others if they got too close to him.

Bing sighed as he stared at Google, a stupid grin on his face. Google's back was to him, and it was _definitely _nice to see an absence of the horrific scar tissue and his jutting spine. Bing had to give an offering to the Host. He didn't know _what_ to give the god, nor was there any sort of temple around in order _to _give him an offering, but he was too thankful towards the Host to _not_. Google was _so much happier_ than when Bing first found him. He still had his issues; he flinched when Bing touched him with no visual warning, and he _panicked_ if Bing moved toward him too fast. He didn't like physical contact much _at all _unless he himself initiated it. Bing never got frustrated with him though. After all he's been through, that wouldn't be fair. And besides, every time Google _smiled_ Bing felt his heart stutter in his chest and his face heat up.

Bing cleared his throat, blushing furiously as he delicately added detail to the churning water around the Google in his painting. It was really coming out nice so far. The contrast of the crystal, dark waters of the moonlit lake and the medium, almost dusky blue of Google's skin was...really nice. He'd _never _say it, but...Google himself was _very _pretty. Between his skin tone and _Gods _his _eyes_, and the bright colors of his snakes...he was just..._pretty_. Bing hadn't had this much fun painting someone _ever_. And...Bing had been rather _lonely_, before Google. The desert wasn't exactly the most nurturing place.

Bing was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of splashing water, and he glanced up to see Google pulling his robe over his head. A couple of red and yellow snakes (not Oliver, who was still stubbornly curled around his twig) latched onto his wrist and fingers, and Google swatted them away before coming over. Heat rose in Bing's cheeks again as Google gazed at the painting, and soon Google's eyes were widening and his cheeks were darkening as well, the _lovely _shade of navy traveling down his neck. He met Bing's eyes. "Why do you like painting me so much? I can't be _that _interesting."

Bing's jaw dropped. "Are you _kidding?_ You are _so _cool, dude! Your skin tone is so unique, I _love _drawing the little guys -" He smiled, setting his paintbrush down in order to entangle his fingers among Google's snakes, and Google's blush deepened. "- and _Gods_ don't get me _started _on your _eyes_. They're probably my _favorite _thing to paint _ever_." He swallowed thickly, adverting his gaze and untangling his hand from the snakes in order to rub the back of his neck. "I just...really like painting you."

There was a moment of _painful _silence, and then - "_Oh_." Google's voice was thick with emotion, and Bing risked a glance. Google was...staring at the painting still in Bing's hand, seeming to study it, with his face flushed to near the same shade as the night's sky. With his face that dark, his icy electric, neon eyes stood out even _more_, and Bing couldn't help but try and commit it to memory in order to paint it later. Those beautiful eyes flicked to him again, and Google made a small squeak. "...Bing...?"

Bing shuddered, jerking himself out of his trance. "Sorry, I just...I _can't _get over your eyes, Googs. They're so _gorgeous_. I should paint just those some day." He split in a lopsided grin, chuckling when Google covered his face with his hands. He made a high-pitched noise, but when he dropped his hands, he was smiling. Bing's brain short-circuited, and he consciously kept himself from glancing at Google's lips, firmly keeping his eyes _anywhere else_. Despite this, his brain not quite on the same game plan as his mouth, he said, "Um, Google? Can I...c-can I...try...something?"

Google immediately recoiled, taking a step back with panic beginning to creep into his expression, and his arms crossed over his chest. "...Try what?"

Bing set the painting down, leaning it up against a tree to avoid getting sand on the drying paint as much as possible. and then he gave all of his attention to Google, raising his hands placatingly. His voice was soft. "You know I would _never _hurt you, Googs. _Never_." He smiled. "It's a good thing, I promise. I um..." He trailed off, courage rapidly dissipating, but he tried again. "I wanted to...to...um..._shit_."

Google took a shuffling, half-step forward, dropping his arms slightly. His snakes hissed and waved through the air, butting noses with each other and against Google's scalp. "...Wanted to what?"

Bing let out a strained laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and his scorpion tail twitching. "I...wanted to...kiss you."

Google's eyes shot wide, jerking back. "_Why?_"

"I like you, Googs! A-a lot. So...i-if you'd be okay with it...I would like to...um...yeah."

Another stretched out silence. Bing kept his pointedly fixed on the ground, shuffling his many legs in attempt to burrow deeper into the sand and become as small as possible. It got to a point where Bing was just _desperate _to break the tension, so he just started _talking_. "I-I-I'm sorry, it was stupid, I-I know you're probably not comfortable with it, I just - I just thought I'd ask, but since you clearly don't want to I'll -"

"Okay."

It was so soft, Bing almost didn't hear it, and he cut himself off. He glanced at Google. The gorgon was staring at the ground as well, picking at the fraying black threads of his robe (Bing should find him a new one) and shifting his feet. He was clearly uncomfortable, and all of Bing's personal desires flew out the window in favor of reassuring him. "Google, it's okay, you don't have to. I'm not - I'm not gonna make you do something you're uncomfortable with. I...you told me...it was stupid of me to even suggest it. It's fine."

Google shook his head slowly, then glanced up to meet Bing's eyes again. "No, i-it's okay, Bing. I um..." He smile, bright and happy as he glanced down again. "I-I really like you, too. So..."

Bing blinked once, slowly, before he gave a soft smile. Gently, he took ahold of Google's chin, tilting his head back up. Even though Bing was sitting down and Google was standing, they were almost exactly the same height. And - _slowly _\- Bing leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

Bing closed his eyes, melting into it, but quickly pulled himself out of it when Google remained rigid. He pulled back, dropping Google's chin. Google's eyes were wide, his breathing a little too rapid and a little too shallow, and there were tears trailing down his cheeks. Bing kicked himself mentally, guilt boiling up in his gut. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have - you didn't _want _to and I...I..."

He ground the heel of his hand into his forehead, tears of his own springing to his eyes. Google had been through _Hell_, the _worst _kind of Hell, and Bing had been _so careful_ to help him heal, and what does he do? He _fucks it up_, all for his own _stupid _self, he -

Something shook his shoulder, and Bing dropped his hand, opening his eyes. Google had gotten closer, a hand on Bing's shoulder, and his eyes full of concern. But...he was smiling. "Bing, I'm not...I'm okay. I've...I can't remember the last time someone was that _gentle _with me, and -" More tears flowed, and Google swallowed. His voice cracked. "I-I liked it. I like _you_. I'm not - I'm okay. W-with doing it again. If you want."

Bing split in a wide grin, giving a breathless laugh, and he reached up to tangle one hand with the snakes on the back of Google's head. He could feel their tongues flicking against his fingers and wrist, and he used their grip to ground himself as he leaned forward to connect their lips once more. He was surprised when he felt Google cup his cheek, but he quickly melted once more.

And this time, he felt the tension bleed from Google, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was originally doing this as a drabble but it got _long_ and I realized I haven't _actually_ posted something for the Fantasy AU in _ages_ so tada!!! I have _plans_ for an Eric thing, but I haven't written it yet, so _whoops_, but I hope you like this!


End file.
